Modern vehicles are increasingly available in a variety of configurations. This flexibility offers a wide range of potential benefits. For example, transmissions, axle ratios and other features can be selected to optimize the truck for a desired measure of performance, such as top-end speed, power, or fuel economy. However, the availability of many transmission ratios and axle ratios at manufacturing time, as well as the possibility of subsequent changes to the transmission or axle ratio, makes keeping track of the total driveline ratios associated with various transmission gears quite difficult. Without the ability to reliably calibrate mappings between transmission gears and corresponding driveline ratios, any truck features that require such mappings can become inaccurate or even unusable.